Some operating systems allow users to manage one or more windows presented on a display. In order to allow the user to manage a window, the window may have a window border for moving or resizing the window. However, operating system developers may wish to modify the characteristics and operation of the window border, to give their operating systems a distinct look and feel. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach to managing window borders may be desirable.